


Warmth

by Silverfox



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: A challenge prompt I came across somewhere. This was actually written before A Winter Journey and when I started to write that fic I originally planned to put it in there, but ended up writing a new scene. You'll probably notice they are related, though.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: This is fanfic. That means I do not own any of it. I just borrow it to play with for a little while and let people see the pathetic results if they really want to.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I'm not making any money from it. It's just for fun.
> 
> Disclaimer 3: What isn't borrowed is all made up. None of this is real or most likely at all realistic. Please don't trust any of the information in here. Most likely you know more about whatever I'm writing about than I do.
> 
> Disclaimer 4: Attitudes, views and opinions expressed by the characters or in the story are not necessarily those of the author. Even when writing Science Fiction or Fantasy I do not tend to attempt to create perfect/better worlds in which everybody gets a happy end ... or whatever is best for them. Please accept that some characters will have a bad ending or be unhappy.
> 
> Disclaimer 5: I intend no insult to anyone. If I offend anyone I'm very sorry. Please understand that it was an accident as I tend to be very clumsy in these things.

Warmth

The north was entirely too cold, Elaith decided once again. Elves just weren't made for this sort of climate. Their short slender bodies lost heat much too quickly and the long ears made it even worse. He wished he could go back to Evermeet, but all that awaited him there was shame - and most likely alienation once people realised what he had become.

He sighed and stared gloomily into the small fire. He wished he could at least throw in some more wood and build it up to a proper height, but then they would run out of fuel to feed it long before morning.

A morning that would bring nothing but another long day of riding through the icy cold, probably getting snowed on again and consequently wet through once the snow reached their skin or melted in the heat of the cooking fire when they stopped for lunch.

He couldn't go back home to Evermeet, but had he really had to go on a northward expedition at this time of the year?

"As soon as we get back I'm moving to Calimport," he promised the fire.

"I bet you say that every year," came an amused voice out of the bundle of furs beside him.

It stirred, unfolded and finally Danilo Thann emerged looking entirely too warm and cheery.

"But seeing as I'm awake anyway, I might as well take over the rest of the watch and you can have my bed."

"Bed?" Elaith eyed him.

"It'll be warmer," Danilo pointed out. "At least it will be if you get in now before the warmth drains out. There's no rule against lying down for reverie, is there?"

Elaith glared at him but did reach out and pull Danilo's abandoned furs around himself. He wouldn't stoop to lying down though, just arrange them around himself where he sat.

Danilo watched the procedure, shrugged and then rummaged through his magical bag of holding. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. With a triumphant grin he pulled out another heavy fur coat. Elaith decided against asking him just how many of those he carried. It was too infuriating that quite obviously he still wasn't feeling cold enough to require them all.


End file.
